Reeling It In
Reeling It In is the 54th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 24th episode of Season 3. In this episode, Grin and Hoss compete in a fishing contest. Cast Starring: Grin Hoss Russell Featuring: PePe Flaky Kimimeeky Disco Bear Pop & Cub Uncle Fuzzy Toothy Apperances: Generic Tree Friends Plot In Ocean Pointe, Grin is watching a fishing video at his house. He sees the Generic Tree Friend in the video giving instructions on better fishing. Hoss knocks on Grin's door and Grin answers it. Hoss informs Grin that he has entered a fishing contest. Grin decides to enter the contest and outsmart Hoss. A few days later in Honolulu, Hoss, Grin, Disco Bear and Kimimeeky take the stage on the docks as Russell is the judge of the contest. Pop and Cub as well as Uncle Fuzzy watch. Hoss reels his fishing line and his hook catches Cub's beanie right off of Cub. He reels the beanie in. Cub realizes he beanie is gone. Pop gets mad and walks toward Hoss. He takes the beanie off the hook and puts it back on Cub. Hoss throws his line again and this time it catches PePe by his vest. Flaky shrieks and grabs her brother. Flaky scolds Hoss. Flaky sees the hole in the vest and gets out her bag to get another one for PePe. PePe puts on the other vest and slaps Hoss in the face. Hoss throws his line again and catches Cub's diaper by the diaper pin. Cub sees his diaper slipping off of him. Hoss reels in the diaper and Cub chases after it. Cub grabs his diaper off the hook and gives it to Uncle Fuzzy who yells cuss words at Hoss. Uncle Fuzzy puts the diaper back on Cub. Hoss throws his line into the water properly and catches a shell of a turtle. Hoss throws his line and it catches Toothy's wrist and his veins and arteries are yanked out of him as he dies. Disco Bear uses his pocket radio to lure the fish with Disco. Kimimeeky runs out of bait and asks Russell for a refill. Russell gives some more bait to Kimimeeky. Grin is taking his time as he sees a big fish. He reels it in. Hoss finally gets a fish. Kimimeeky and Disco Bear get theirs. Later the contestants show off their fishes. Grin is declared the winner of the contest to the dismay of Hoss. Later back in Ocean Pointe, Grin hangs up his trophy fish and smiles at it, ending the episode. Moral: "Always Focus" Deaths * Toothy dies when his insides are yanked out of him. Injuries * Hoss gets slapped in the face by PePe and gets a welt on his cheek. Destruction * Hoss puts a hole in PePe's vest. Trivia * Toothy's death in this episode is the same as the HTF TV canon episode: Snow Place To Go. The only difference is that his insides don't scream, they fall at the same time Toothy falls dead. * It is revealed in this episode that Hoss is a terrible fisher. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Episodes With Only One Death Category:Episodes with swearing